


you're so fucking precious when you smile

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, iwaizumi hajime appreciation, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa’s such a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: oikawa just had to let iwaizumi know he’s his.





	you're so fucking precious when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> unedited - please ignore any mistakes!

 

**_you so fuckin’ precious when you smile._**

 

Four years ago, Oikawa discovered that Iwaizumi’s smile could make his chest clench in a way that wasn’t something just _platonic_.

It was during lunch, on a sunny day in mid-june, just a few days before graduation, their last exam up their sleeve. The both of them sitting in silence up a hill, away from the hustle and bustle electing from the cafeteria, because that’s what  _Iwa-chan_ wanted. And Oikawa, well, being so winded in Iwaizumi’s presence made him follow wherever the other wanted to go, because he’s so in love, and he doesn’t realize it (yet). 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi turns, sandwhich munched in his mouth. The sun’s doing an amazing job at highlighting his sun-kissed skin, leaving him glowing like a pearl. His eyes are no better; the hints of yellow in those green orbs are visible, and it has Oikawa staring, breathless.

” _Oi_ , Shittykawa, don’t space out on me like that."

Oikawa snaps out of his daze, he gives his best friend an honest smile. “Graduation day is right around the corner.”

Iwaizumi grins at the grass beneath him, picking them off and twirling the strands of grass in his calloused fingers. “Yeah. We’ve come a long way, huh?” 

“You wouldn’t _survive_ a day without me, Iwa-chan. I can’t imagine what it’ll be like if you didn’t have me,” Oikawa jokes, relishing the way Iwaizumi scowls, tips of his ears are red and he’s hiding a smile. One that Oikawa strives to cause.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi says, sandwhich long forgotten in his hand and he gulps audibly. Oikawa opens his mouth to tease him again though Iwaizumi beats him to it. “You nervous?” 

 _Nervous? Why would I be nervous, Iwa-chan! I never get nervous for things like this!_ Is what he wants to say, but the intense look in his eyes stops him from doing so. “Yeah, I am.” _I’m nervous, because that’s the day I’m going to confess my love to you, and tell you how much I fucking love you._

“Me too,” Iwaizumi doesn’t lock eyes with Oikawa like he normally does. “I mean, we’re going to the same university, so there really isn’t anything to be nervous about, but I’m nervous cause—“ he stops himself from saying too much. Oikawa is on the edge of his knees (not actually), wanting to hear more. He wants to tell him to continue, but the way Iwaizumi’s lip is snagged between his teeth insecurely has his heart burst.

Instead, he intertwines their fingers together, and Iwaizumi smiles so wide and big, eyes crinkled up in happiness and Oikawa’s so fucking in love.

(Oikawa gives Iwaizumi his second button of his uniform after the graduation ceremony, other students starting to gather around. He tries to run away the next second to hide, but Iwaizumi already has his lips on his.)

 

**_hit it from the back and drive you wild_ **

****

****It was the night before new years. Deciding to spend it at home, where the both of them are comfortable and warm, instead of somewhere out in the biting, cold breeze. Just the two of them. It’s always been like that. Nothing’s changed. And Oikawa wouldn’t have it any other way.

”Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls for his boyfriend. Even though they’ve been together for about three years and counting now, he doesn’t think to even stop calling him Iwa-chan. _His_ Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi turns his phone off immediately, giving his full attention and Oikawa keens at that.

The brunette pats crawls over Iwaizumi on all fours and leans closely, smirking when he inhales sharply. “I think—“ Oikawa pecks Iwaizumi’s jaw. “You have the finest ass out of all the girls in our school.” 

“W-what the hell, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sputters in embarrassment. “You can’t just _say_ that shit out of nowhere.”

”What? I’m appreciating art in the form of an ass. Is that wrong?” 

“ _Yes._ ” Iwaizumi hisses. “It’s not—just—no—okay—will—you—stop—kissing—me?” 

Oikawa pulls back, settling himself in his boyfriend’s lap. “We have an hour left before new years.” 

Iwaizumi glances at his watch. “We do.”

”Any new year’s resolution’s Iwa-chan?” 

“Getting rid of you is one them,” Iwaizumi grumbles, placing his hands comfortably on Oikawa’s waist, squeezing reasurringly. 

“You’d never do that. You love me.”

”Can’t argue with that,” Iwaizumi slides his hands down further, looping his fingers in his pockets and pulls him down for a kiss, two kisses. Okay maybe much more than that. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to open the door,” Iwaizumi says when the door bell rings, breaking the kiss. 

“Fine,” Oikawa gets off Iwaizumi, slapping his ass as the raven stands to get the door. 

“Fuck you.”

”Aw, I love you too, Iwa-chan!”

 

**_boy i lose myself up in those eyes_ **

 

“How ‘bout this?” Iwaizumi asks, turning to face his boyfriend with yet, a new pair of glasses perched on his face. 

Just a few days back, Oikawa had caught the raven squinting at the board during class when he’s busy taking notes, or even when he’s raking his eyes over the crowd before a match, trying to find his parents. 

It was Oikawa’s suggestion. At first, Iwaizumi had denied the thought of wearing glasses, coming up with unreasonable excuses to cover up that he had poor eyesight. 

Oikawa whistles. “You look hot, babe.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and gives the old woman next to him an apologetic smile. She giggles and joins in on the intense discussion going on between Iwaizumi and the employee about which kind of frames would suit him. 

“Hm, they’re a bit too thick,” Iwaizumi comments when he’s handed a different pair, full framed round glasses colored black, it looked big on his sculpted face. “Maybe full frames aren’t for me.”

”This?” The employee holds out a pair of round glasses rimmed thinly with burgundy frames. 

“Those look like the glasses Harry Potter wears,” Oikawa snickers, a laugh falling from his lips. 

Iwaizumi hits him lightly. “Not helping.” 

“I think it looks wonderful on you!” The old woman comments.

”Ah,” Iwaizumi’s cheeks tint—just a bit—at the sudden compliment. “It’s a little too small for me.” 

The old woman hums in acknowledgement, turning back to the racks filled with glasses. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps, and when Iwaizumi faces him, the soft blush on his cheeks still present. “You didn’t blush when I complimented you! How dare you.” 

Iwaizumi wants to smack Oikawa in the head. “Well.” 

“Well?”

”Well, your—your _you_ , and your way of complimenting me is by calling me ‘hot’ or talking about my ass.”

Oikawa stays silent and Iwaizumi leans in briefly to peck him on the lips. “I’m kidding, babe.” And with that, Iwaizumi is back to finding the perfect pair of specs for him. 

As Iwaizumi searches for a pair, Oikawa can’t help but to stare and watch. The way those green eyes sparkle, yellow and brown streaks making his eyes glow like the sun. His long eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. It’s so unbelievably sureal, how lost Oikawa gets, staring deep into those green eyes he’s loved since they first met. 

He still recalls the moment they first met, at the age of five, in front of his house in the afternoon where the sun did it’s best to set the whole earth alight in a soft, yellow glow with it’s warm rays. The first words falling out of his mouth withou filter or any second thoughts. _You have really pretty eyes!_

“This is the one!” The old woman claps happily, her smile reaching up to her eyes. “You have to show him!” The employee behind the counter nods frantically. 

“What do you think, babe?” Iwaizumi turns and Oikawa is back in his trance, getting lost in those green eyes. 

He’s beautiful. He’s always been. But with glasses? It was a whole other level, off the scale, far up high in the skies. 

The glasses were half framed, dark brown with small blotches of faded yellow, the top part of the frame thick and easing into thin as it wraps around the fake glass, a strong contrast compared to those striking green eyes and Oikawa loved it. He loved how it complimented his face structure and brought his green eyes to life. It’s perfect. He’s perfect. 

“Fuck,” Oikawa manages to say, breathing slowly, mouth unguarded and open. “You’re—it’s—okay, _wow_.”

Oikawa faintly sees the employee giving the old woman a high five out of the corner of his eye, smiling triumphantly, like they’ve just accomplished a life goal. 

“Is it bad?” Iwaizumi’s face expression changes to an insecure one and Oikawa’s heart snaps. 

“No—you’re so fucking beautiful, holy shit. Your eyes, they’re—they’re glowing,” Oikawa cups his boyfriend’s face, enjoying the warmth emitting from his cheeks along with the blush that it brings. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi whispers, eyes enlarging making it even harder for Oikawa to breathe properly. “N-not here.” 

“We’ll take this one,” Oikawa says to the employee. She smiles and walks over to the cashier to round them up. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says this time. Oikawa averts his gaze. “I love you so much.” Iwaizumi presses his lips against Oikawa’s and kisses him _hard_.

“I love you more, Hajime,” Oikawa mumbles against his forehead.

 

**_i just had to let you know you’re mine_ **

 

It’s hot, Oikawa thinks. What else would it be in the middle of June, at the beach, the scorching heat burning the top of his head. He’s sweating, and it’s very unattractive. He wants to go back inside, the heat on the verge of becoming unbearable, his shirt clinging to his body, drenched in sweat.

“Iwa-chan, can we go back inside? It’s so hot, I’m feel like I’m being fried by the sun,” Oikawa complains, fanning himself. 

Iwaizumi, who was sitting in one of those tall chairs that were specifically for lifeguards (he applied for the job the second school was out, opting to get a job to kill some time), sunglasses covering his eyes, but Oikawa can feel the glare perfectly. 

“Quit complaining. You need to get some sun,” Iwaizumi reasons, looking back at the ocean.

”What are you talking about? I have enough vitamin K in me!” 

“That’s not even right, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa groans like a petulant child and stomps his foot in the sand. “When’s your lunch break?” 

Iwaizumi checks his watch. “In another hour.” Another loud groan elicts from Oikawa. “Just wait a bit alright?” he hops off the chair to help a mother get her child out of the sand.

“But it’s so hot!” 

“Then get in the water to cool yourself down, asskawa.” 

Oikawa huffs and turns to face the ocean, observing the people standing in the water, waves tugging and pushing them, crashing against their waists. 

Deciding that taking a quick dip in the ocean, he begins to walk towards the shore, when he hears a group of girls giggle to his right. 

“Oh my god, do you see his abs?” 

“That’s so hot.” 

“Halla, I dare you to get his number.” 

Oikawa glances at the group of girls, all in tight bikini’s that leave people (except himself) stare. They’re lips coated with lipgloss and sunglasses perched at the top of their heads. Oikawa watches in interest, until he follows their trail of sight and it snaps into place. They were talking about Iwaizumi. 

”She’ll definitely chicken out.” 

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?”

”If you chicken out, you have to buy me lunch, but, if you do it, I’ll buy you lunch. And! You have to have proof that you got his number.” 

Something boils low in his stomach, and he knows exactly what it is. 

“Deal.”

It doesn’t surprise him. Ever since Iwaizumi got the job, he had girls gushing and squealing over him from afar. Iwaizumi notices it, he always does, though he never spares a second glance at them. Who wouldn’t want Iwaizumi? The cliche unbuttoned white t-shirt showing off his arms, wind blowing the shirt up high for a little peak of melanin, thick thighs evening out his shorts. It was a simple fact that everyone knew. He was walking sex, and Oikawa loved it. 

Not too much though when groups of girls wouldn’t take their eyes off Iwaizumi. It was fine for the past few weeks when he started the job, neither of the group of girls would dare to make a move on Iwaizumi, that is, until _now_.

“Woohoo! Get some, Halla!”

Oikawa watches, frozen in spot as the girl walks up to Iwaizumi, chest out for him to see and it has Oikawa wanting to puke.

”Hey, cutie,” The girl calls and she giggles at the wolf whistles her friends give her.

Iwaizumi flushes red and Oikawa finally gets his legs to move. _Not today, sweetie_.

“Uh, hi?” 

“I’m Halla, and you are?” 

“My boyfriend,” Oikawa smirks smugly, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders from behind and giving him a kiss behind his ear, Iwaizumi’s weakest spot. He hears his stutter out a sigh and the girl raises a drawn brow. 

“Oh? Is that so?” The girl flushes deep red when Iwaizumi intertwines his hands with Oikawa on his chest, leaning his weight against his boyfriend. Oikawa can sense the grin on his face having him chuckle deeply. 

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend. Sorry,” Iwaizumi doesn’t sound apologetic at all and Oikawa almost bursts into a string of laughs as he sees the girl flush a deep red and scurrying off. 

Iwaizumi faces Oikawa, still in his arms. “Okay, I get that you’re jealous and all, but that was a bit rude—“ Oikawa cuts him off with a long, hard, and meaningful kiss. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Iwaizumi kisses back just as hard,hands curling around his neck in a reassuring way. 

_Yours. Yours. Yours._

“What was that?” he says when they pull away.

”Forget about it,” Iwaizumi mumbles, eyes never leaving his lips, so Oikawa tugs him for another chaste kiss. “Quit kissing me, people are watching.” 

“And that’s exactly what I want.” 

Iwaizumi lowers him a look and Oikawa pulls their intertwined hands close, giving the back of Iwaizumi’s hand a peck. 

“Mine.” 

“Always, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from ‘mine’ by bazzi  
> im sure we’ve all heard that song. don’t lie. it makes you think of iwaoi too.


End file.
